Here Comes Capeman
by Ellis97
Summary: When MAD plots to steal all the gold in Metro City, Inspector Gadget is once again put on the case to save the day and stop MAD once again. However, a guy named Corporal Capeman comes along and tries to be Gadget's new sidekick. This Capeman guy turns out to be very stupid and idiotic. Yes, Capeman is in this story. Don't worry, I hate him as much as you guys do.
1. Here's Capeman

**Author's Note:**

**Hiya readers! Once again, it's time for another amazing adventure starring the great Inspector Gadget, his super genius niece Penny, and his faithful companion, The Brain. Time to join Gadget in another never ending quest to protect Metro City from the diabolical Dr. Claw.**

**But before I say it, here's my new Inspector Gadget theme song (performed to the tune of the theme music from Inspector Gadget's Last Case). Feel free to sing along readers!**

**(instrumental)**

**Here he comes right now. Here he comes right now, coming to save the day. **

**Here he comes right now, here he comes right now, coming to save the day. **

**Who do we call when danger is afoot? Who do we call? **

**Inspector Gadget (that's right)**!

**Inspector Gadget (oh yeah)!**

**Here comes right now, here he comes right now, coming to save the day. **

**Penny and Brain will join him to save the d-a-a-a-a-y-y-y. **

**Here he comes right now, here he comes right now, coming to save the day.**

**GO GO GADGET FANFIC**

* * *

Our story opens today at the lovely Gadget residence where we see none other than Inspector Gadget's loyal companion, The Brain ready for his morning breakfast of ground beef dog food.

"Ruff!" Brain slurped his tongue and started to eat out of his bowl.

Penny came into the kitchen, wearing a blue football jacket.

"Good morning Brain." Penny hugged Brain and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Where's Uncle Gadget?"

"Ruff ruff ruff." Brain barked.

"Oh he's in the living room reading the paper." Penny said "Well, time for breakfast."

Penny walked to the stove and pressed a button on the keypad.

"Go go gadget bacon, eggs, and sausage." Penny spoke into the speakers.

Extending arms came out of the kitchen bar and started making Penny's breakfast of bacon, fried eggs, and sausage.

"The Jetsons has nothing on this." Penny looked at her breakfast.

Meanwhile in the living room, Gadget had been reading the paper, when all of a sudden, his top secret Gadget-Phone rang.

"Is that you Chief." He spoke into his pinky "You're where? Right away Chief."

"Good morning Uncle Gadget." Said Penny "Are you excited for the family bike ride this afternoon?"

"Not now Penny, the Chief has a mission for me on the roof." Gadget went up to the roof.

Secretly, Penny and Brain followed him to the roof. Gadget found the Chief inside one of his gargoyle statues.

"Chief!" Gadget looked down "How'd you get in there?"

"Here's your message Gadget." The Chief stuck out his pipe and showed a paper that was inside.

Gadget read the paper "Suspecting MAD plot to steal the gold in Metro City. Proceed at once and stop the robbery. This message will self destruct. Don't worry Chief, I'm always on duty."

Gadget crumpled up the paper and tossed it back into the gargoyle and it blew up in the Chief's face once again. Meanwhile, the Inspector went downstairs to the garage and got into the Gadgetmobile.

"I'll hurry back Penny, then it's time for the family bike ride." Gadget told his niece.

"Keep the place clean Penny." Gadgetmobile said.

"Be careful Uncle Gadget." Penny said.

And without delay, Gadget drove out of the garage and off to the Metro City Gold Deposit.

"You'd better follow him Brain." Penny told to her dog.

"Ruff!" Brain saluted and ran off to follow Gadget.

On the road, a man wearing a pathetic superheroes costume and pink lensed glasses was driving a bike right where Gadget was driving.

"Vroom vroom vroom." The man said.

Meanwhile Gadget had been driving when Gadgetmobile saw the man driving his bike without looking at the road.

"GADGET LOOK OUT!" Gadgetmobile shouted.

"Wowsers!" Gadget instantly turned the steering wheel.

The man looked back and saw that Gadget was looking out the window.

"Hey!" He said "That was the great Inspector Gadget!"

Then, he noticed that Gadget was driving away.

"Oh no!" He said "There goes the great Inspector Gadget."

In no time at all, the man had been pedaling his bike towards Gadget. At that same time, Brain was passing the man. The man kicked Brain across the sidewalk.

"Stupid dog!" The man yelled "Get lost!"

Brain growled, picked himself up, and continued following Gadget. Meanwhile, the man kept calling Gadget.

"GREAT INSPECTOR GADGET!" He called out.

Gadget heard from the car.

"Sounds like someone's calling the Great Inspector Gadget, which is me." Gadget assumed.

"Whatever it is, it's making my stereo look like a soundwave." Gadgetmobile said.

The man finally came up to Gadget.

"GREAT INSPECTOR GADGET IT'S AN HONOR TO MEET YOU!" He shouted in Gadget's ear.

"Ow." Gadget stuck his finger in his ear "You don't have to yell I'm right here. And who the heck are you?!"

"I'm Corporal Capeman, reporting for duty." The man saluted.

"The Chief said nothing about reinforcements." Gadget pointed out.

"I'm volunteering great Inspector." Said Capeman. "I want to be your sidekick."

"Lt. Gadget always works alone Capman." Gadget said "Find someone else. Go go Gadgetmobile."

"Always on it." Gadgetmobile accelerated to the Metro City Gold Deposit.

**AT MAD HQ...**

Dr. Claw had just found out that Gadget was on his way to the gold deposit. He sent a transmission to the MAD ninjas that were already at the gold deposit.

"Yes honorable Dr. Claw." Said the Lead Ninja.

"We have a problem lead ninja, Inspector Gadget is on his way to the gold deposit." Claw informed the ninja.

"What is your command honrable Doctor?" Asked the Ninja.

"DESTROY GADGET!" Claw yelled.

"Anything you say honorable Dr. Claw." The ninja said.

"Goodbye Gadget. You may have foiled my plan to rob the gold deposit last time, but not this time." Claw sinisterly smiled "MWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

MAD Cat made a hissing evil laugh as well.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Claw is planning to have his ninjas rob the gold depsosit and destroy Gadget, of course. Now it's up to Gadget to stop their plan once again. However, a guy named Corporal Capeman is on his way to screw everything up. Will Gadget save the gold? Or will Capeman ruin everything? As I said in my first Inspector Gadget story, I hate Capeman as much as you do. Stay tuned!**


	2. The Stupid of Capeman

Gadget finally arrived right at the Metro City Gold Deposit.

"There it is Gadget!" Said the Gadgetmobile "The Metro City Gold Deposit."

"Go go gadget binoculars." Goggles came out of Gadget's eyes and he zoomed on to the building "The building is still there, that's great. But that open window looks pretty suspicious."

Gadget extended his neck and saw that there were guards who were tied up. Hankerchief's were covering their mouths.

"Wowsers!" Gadget said to the guards "I'm Inspector Gadget from the Metro City Police Department, I am here to investigate a plot by MAD to steal all the gold in Metro City. Judging by you being tied up, I'd say they must've gotten you guys. But don't worry, I'll stop them from stealing the gold. Go go gadget wheels!"

The Gadgetmobile's wheels extended and climbed over the guard board and drove right into the entrance to the godl deposit. While Gadget and the Gadgetmobile were parking, Capeman came riding on his bike and tripped over the security bar at the entrance gate.

"Don't worry." He picked himself up "I'm with him. I'm Inspector Gadget's new sidekick."

The security guards kept muffling and struggling to get free from their ropes.

"The ropes are too loose? Okay, I'll make them tighter." Capeman tighted the ropes and the guards muffled in pain "You don't have to thank me. Have a nice day."

Capeman then went to find Gadget, oblivious to the fact the guards were in trouble. When Capeman went out of sight, Brain ran after him, not noticing the guards were tied up.

Gadget parked the Gadgetmobile right into a nearby parking space. He went out and walked to the front of the building.

"Hey Gadget!" Gadgetmobile called out to Gadget "You mind turning off my headlights? As you can see, I have no opposable thumbs. I don't even have hands!"

Gadget ignored Gadgetmobile and went to the building's front door.

"Go go gadget magnifying glass." An extending arm came out of Gadget's hat and he looked for clues, then he noticed the open window "The open window! Of course."

Gadget activated his Gadget-Binoculars and he zoomed in to see the open window on top of the building.

"Those MAD Agents must've gone through this window to get into the gold deposit." Gadget assumed "I have to get up there!"

Before Gadget could get up to the window, Capeman came running up to him.

"Corporal Capeman reporting for duty great Inspector!" Capeman saluted.

"You again?" Gadget asked "I thought I told you to beat it! There are MAD Agents in that building!"

"Maybe they are hiding somewhere in disguise." Capeman suggested.

"No, I'm pretty sure they went through that window." Gadget pointed to the open window.

"Don't worry great Inspector, I'll take care of it." Capeman ran and made a flying pose, nothing happened "Hey, what's going on? Why aren't I flying?"

"Don't worry Capman, I'll take care of it. Go go gadget copter." Gadget's copter came out of his hat and he flew into the open window.

"I'll keep an eye out here great Inspector." Capeman called out to Gadget.

Gadget arrived right into the building. It was empty. Meanwhile, Brain was using suction cups to climb onto the building.

"Those MAD Agents couldn't have gotten far." Gadget searched for clues "I'd better find them and arrest them at once!"

While Gadget kept searching, Brain was still climbing to the top of the building. He finally made it to the rooftop where he saw MAD Agents and ninjas with gold bars.

"That's the last of the gold, we've cleaned the gold deposit clean." Said the MAD Agent "Now all we gotta do is find Gadget, trap him, and set the pipe bomb."

"I'm looking forward to that." Said a MAD Agent who took out a pipe bomb.

The Ninja took the pipe bomb and dissappeared. Microphones popped out of Brain's collar and he heard Penny's voice.

"Brain!" She said "What's going on?"

"Ruff ruff ruff ruff ruff ruff ruff!" Brain spoke into the microphones.

"The MAD Agents have stolen the gold, Uncle Gadget is in the building, and there's some sort of trap and a bomb?" Penny asked.

"Ruff." Brain nodded.

"Don't worry Brain, I'll do what I can, in the meantime, you do something about Uncle Gadget, okay?" She asked.

"Ruff!" Brain nodded and ended the transmission.

Brain climbed into an open window and ran downstairs to get help. Back on the front, Capeman was doing some sort of weird karate moves.

"Let them just try and get Corporal Capeman." He made another stupid pose.

**BACK INSIDE...**

Gadget was still searching for the MAD Agents, but nothing came around. Just then, he looked down and saw some arrows on the floor and wall.

"Looks weird." Gadget bent down "I'd better find out what's behind this. Go go gadget power skates."

Gadget's feet turned into rocket skates and he zoomed to where the arrows were pointing to. Just then, he saw an open vault and a MAD Agent had it open.

"A MAD Agent!" Gadget shouted "You're under arrest for grand theft gold!"

But Gadget stopped his skates too late, he was flown right into the vault and the MAD Agent shut it tight.

Just then, the Ninja appeared in front of the safe.

"You won't get away with this you fiends!" Gadget banged on the vault.

"Oh I think we will." Said the Ninja "Notice the pipe bomb in the vault?"

Gadget turned on his Gadget-Flashlight and saw the pipe bomb which was already activated.

"Yes I do." Gadget said.

"This bomb will explode in two minutes and you'll be history Gadget." The Ninja evilly laughed. "So long. Bwa ha ha ha ha ha!"

The Ninja vanished into thin air and the MAD Agent ran back to the rooftop. As soon, as they were out of sight, Brain came running to the vault. He tried opening it, but it was too tight.

Meanwhile inside the safe, Gadget was pointing his flashlight at the bomb.

"Wowsers!" Gadget gasped "I've gotta deactivate that bomb and get outta here and FAST!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**WOWSERS! Gadget has been trapped inside a vault with an already activated pipe bomb. Can he deactivate it in time? Will Capeman ever do something smart? Probably not! And will Brain alert Penny in time? Stay tuned readers!**


	3. All in a Days Screw Up

Gadget was trapped inside of the vault. He had to find out where the time bomb was.

"Go go gadget flashlight." A flashlight came out of his finger and he searched.

A few moments later, he saw the pipe bomb. It was ticking mad.

"WOWSERS!" Gadget gasped "I've gotta get outta here and stop those MAD Agents. But first, I gotta get rid of that pipe bomb."

Meanwhile, Brain and Penny had a little transmission. Brain informed Penny about what was happening with Gadget.

"Do what you can to stall for time Brain, I'll contact Chief Quimby and be on my way." Penny told the yellow dog.

Brain ran downstairs to the entrance door. There was Capeman, being a total idiot.

"YOU?!" Capeman shouted "I thought I got rid of you, you stupid mutt!"

Brain pointed up to the top of the roof, but Capeman didn't listen at all, he didn't want to see Brain at all. Brain ran grabbed Capeman's cape and ran upstairs.

"Give me back my cape you idiot!" Capeman ran after Brain.

Back inside the vault, Gadget was trying to escape. The bomb looked close to detonating, about one minute from noon.

"That bomb is gonna explode in one minute!" He said "I've gotta get outta here! Go go gadget laser!"

A laser came out of Gadget's finger and he blasted a hole into the vault. It was big enough to exit out of. Wasting no time, Gadget ran to the nearest open window.

"Go go gadget fastball!" Gadget threw the pipe bomb out the window and into the air with his Gadget-Fastball "Go go gadget laser beam!"

Gadget's finger shot out another laser beam and it blasted the pipe bomb, which blew up the bomb in a small explosion.

"Now to get those MAD agents. Now let's see, the agents stole all the gold from the vault and they can't make a getaway on car, so the must be waiting for Claw's MAD Copter. And if I'm not mistaken, they are probably on the roof." Gadget ran up to the roof.

Back on the roof, the MAD Agents were waiting for the MAD Copter when suddenly, Brain and Capeman came running through the door to the roof.

"Get back here with my cape you stupid fleabag!" Capeman yelled to Brain, then saw the MAD agents and ninja. "Aha! Villains! You're all under arrest!"

"Get him!" The Ninja pointed to Capeman.

Brain dodged the ninjas and the MAD Agents attacked Capeman.

"You can't do this!" He struggled "I'm Corporal Capeman!"

"So Gadget's got a sidekick." The Ninja observed.

Brain attacked the Ninja's leg. The Ninja called for one of the MAD Agents to get him off, but quickly, a Brain dodged the MAD Agent and he landed on the Ninja.

At that same time, the other agents tied up Capeman.

"I'm warning you." He said "I know karate!"

Brain groaned, he knew this was pathetic and stupid, but he had to do it. He grabbed onto the rope and it spun Capeman around and deflected the MAD Agents.

"See, I stopped you!" He said "Nobody beats Corporal Capeman!"

Just then, the roof door opened up, it was Gadget.

"MAD Agents! You're under arrest for theivery of the Metro City Gold Deposit!" He showed them his badge "Go go gadget arms!"

Gadget's arms stretched and he grabbed the MAD Agents and slipped handcuffs on them.

"That should hold you guys until the police get here." Gadget folded his arms.

"Oh great Inspector, you should've seen me out there." Capeman said "I defeated those hoodlums all by myself."

"You?" Gadget asked.

Brain slapped his head.

Just then, police copters arrived right on the scene. Chief Quimby and Penny were in the one if front.

"Alright!" Chief Quimby spoke through the speaker "You are all coming with us!"

The copters landed and the cops arrested the MAD Agents. Chief Quimby and Penny ran out to Gadget and Capeman.

"You've done it again Gadget." Chief Quimby shook Gadget's hand.

"All in a days work for Inspector Gadget." Gadget saluted.

"And don't forget me great Inspector." Capeman butt in.

"And who the heck are you?" Asked the Chief.

"Corporal Capeman!" Capeman saluted "I'm Lt. Gadget's new sidekick."

"You know Gadget, you could use a little help." Quimby said "I'm assigning Corporal Capeman to be your new sidekick."

"What?" Gadget asked "But Chief-"

"That's required Gadget." Chief Quimby pointed at him.

"Yes Chief." Gadget groaned "I'm always on duty."

"This is gonna be so much fun." Capeman bounced up and down.

"It'd better be." Gadget sighed.

"You won't regret it great Inspector." He said.

Capeman turned around to see Brain next to him.

"Get lost you stupid mutt!" He kicked Brain out of the way.

BACK AT MAD HQ...

Claw had just been watching Gadget stop a robbery by his agents, but he also noticed Capeman.

"So, Gadget has a new assistant." Claw pondered "Interesting."

"Looks like you have some real new burdens to deal with sir." Said a MAD Agent.

"Yes, but I now I have TWO heroes to eliminate." Claw grabbed the MAD Agent by his shirt "Listen up! I want you and the other agents to go to Gadget's house tonight and kill both him AND his new partner! You got that?"

"Yes Dr. Claw." The MAD Agent bowed.

"Very soon now Gadget, you'll be gone for good." Claw sinisterly laughed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Oh no. Capeman is now Gadget's new sidekick. And the worst part of it is, Claw is now even more determined to get rid of him by sending his agents to kill Gadget in his sleep. Will Gadget defeat the MAD Agents? And will Capeman ever be useful? Stay tuned for our next chapter and find out.**


	4. Gadget's Midnight Attack

Later that day, Gadget, Penny, and Brain took Capeman home to their house.

"This is your new headquarters Capman." Gadget showed Capeman the house.

"So you really are willing to make me your new sidekick great Inspector Gadget?" Capeman asked Gadget.

"Not really." Said the Inspector "But it was required that I make you my new partner, so I guess I won't be working alone as much anymore."

"I'll just fly over it, I like to stay and practice." Capeman rudely shoved Brain out of the way "Outta my way you dumb animal!"

"Grrrrr." Brain growled while Penny picked him up.

Capeman charged and leaped over the fence. He tripped and tumbled onto the lawn. The Gadget-Flagpole raised Capeman's cape and Capeman saw a bird's eye view of the entire cul-de-sac.

"The coast is clear, great Inspector Gadget." Capeman called out.

Gadget went to the flagpole and got Capeman down.

"Let's go inside." Gadget walked Capeman to the front door "But wait a minute Capman, I need t-"

Before Gadget could finish his sentence, Capeman got to the front door and two arms came out of the porch and threw him onto the lawn.

"...turn of the security system." Gadget sighed.

"The security system is working fine great Inspector." Capeman gave a thumbs up.

"Penny, turn off the security system." Gadget helped Capeman up.

Penny took a remote out of her jacket pocket and turned off the security system.

**THAT NIGHT...**

When everyone went to sleep, the Ninja was sneaking right outside the Gadget house.

"Now don't forget the mission Ninja." Claw said on a videophone. "I didn't bail you out of jail for nothing."

"Yes honorable Dr. Claw." the Ninja said.

"And remember...kill Gadget." Claw snarled.

The Ninja sneaked into the house and made it into Gadget's room where he was sleeping. He snuck onto the top of Gadget's bed. The Ninja took out a gun from his back pocket and aimed it right at Gadget's head.

"Say goodbye Gadget." The Ninja was about to pull the trigger.

Just then, Gadget opened his heavy eyelids and saw the Ninja right above his head, ready to shoot him.

"WOWSERS!" He shouted "Go go gadget arms."

Gadget's arms extended and he threw the Ninja across the room and into the closet. That was loud enough to wake Brain up, who was sleeping with Penny in her bed. He shook Penny, who was sleeping like a baby.

"Ruff, ruff." Brain shook the sleeping Penny.

"Yes William," She said in her sleep "Of course I'll marry you."

"Ruff ruff." Brain shook her lightly again.

"I love you too William, kiss kiss." Penny puckered her lips.

Brain groaned, there was only one way Penny would wake up. Brain licked her puckered lips and that was enough to wake her up.

"Bleh." Penny wiped the slobber off her lips "Brain! What did you do that for?"

"Ruff, ruff, ruff, rufff." Brain barked.

"It's midnight Brain, go back to sleep." Penny went back to sleep and her dream.

Brain had no choice, he had to go save Gadget himself. He ran over to Gadget's bedroom.

"By the order of the Metro City Police Department, you're under arrest Ninja." Gadget said to the Ninja.

In no time at all, Brain bursted into the room. He made a battle pose.

"Brain!" Gadget exclaimed "You're just in time to help me arrest this crook!"

"Ruff." Brain nodded.

"Well see about that little doggy." The Ninja took out a giant sledgehammer.

He tried to hit Brain with it, but Brain kept dodging it. Brain ran into the bathroom and placed a bar of soap on the floor which the Ninja slipped on and fell into the bathtub.

"Good work Brain." Gadget said "Now we must arrest this culprit."

Gadget went into the bathroom and confronted the Ninja.

"Alright Ninja!" Gadget said "You're under arrest for breaking and entering the house of a police officer."

"That's what you think. Bwa ha ha ha ha!" The Ninja pulled a lever on the shower's wall and fell down the tub.

"Rats!" Gadget said "He got away! I knew we shouldn't have installed that escape hatch. Come on Brain! Let's go!"

"Ruff!" Brain nodded.

The Ninja fell down into the kitchen. Meanwhile, Capeman was sleeping on a pull-out bed when he heard the Ninja land into the kitchen.

"What the?" He jumped off the bed "A burglar! He won't get away from Corporal Capeman!"

Capeman ran to the living room to see that the Ninja was lying on the floor.

"Aha!" Capeman pointed to the Ninja "You thought you could infiltrate the home of the great Lt. Gadget! Well not when Corporal Capeman is around."

Capeman started doing some pathetic karate moves when Gadget and Brain arrived downstairs.

"Wowsers." Gadget gasped "Capman! You defeated that Ninja. You knocked him out cold."

"I sure did." Capeman boasted "Nobody messes with Corporal Capeman!"

"I'm shocked by this Capman." Gadget picked up his phone "I'd better call the Chief right away."

**IN THE MORNING...**

The Chief and two officers arrived to arrest the Ninja. The Chief went to congradulate Capeman.

"Well, nice work Capeman." He shook Capeman's hand.

"No problem Chief." Capeman saluted.

"Yeah, congradulations." Gadget rolled his eyes. "Well Chief, Capman and I have once again defeated the Ninja and thawrted Claw's plan to kill us."

"I don't get how that crook could've gotten in your house Gadget." the Chief shrugged.

"Dang it!" Gadget slapped his forehead "I forgot to turn the security system back on. Well, I'd better get back inside to make Penny's breakfast."

Gadget went inside the house and the Chief and the other two cops took the Ninja down to the station. Capeman and Brain were left alone.

"Stupid dog!" He scolded Brain and poked him "This is all your fault! You should've turned the security system back on!"

Capeman kicked Brain across the front yard and up against the fence. Brain couldn't take it anymore.

"W-what are you doing?" Capeman stammered.

"Grrrrrr." Brain came prowling up to Capeman showing his shiny, white teeth and pounced right on Capeman.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" He screamed.

And well, the rest as they say is history.

**BACK AT MAD HQ...**

Claw had just witnessed his ninja get arrested again and he banged his arm on the computer that it broke to pieces. MAD Cat jumped onto Claw's head.

"From now on Gadget, we play for keeps." He vowed.

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well the end of another Inspector Gadget adventure and yes, Brain got his revenge. Even though I hate him as much as you do, Capeman will show up in some future stories, but not the next one. Stay tuned for another adventure starring the amazing, Inspector Gadget!**


End file.
